


Languages and fights

by DaddyIssuesTM



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyIssuesTM/pseuds/DaddyIssuesTM
Summary: Lance's weakness is Keith speaking Korean, unfortunately for the tan boy, Keith plays dirty when it comes to winning arguments.





	Languages and fights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to put the translations as of right now. If there's any grammar or spelling mistake please let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In a relationship, couples always try to be as honest as possible with one another. They don't want there to be any secrets between each other and make sure your better half knows you trust them. Then there's the side to the relationship where some things you just do your best not to come to light. It could be something as simple as a weird sleeping habit, or something peculiar like needing to walk in a circle before lying in bed. In Lance's case, if there was one thing he didn't want Keith to know, it was how him speaking in Korean affected him. It wasn't that it was a bad kink or whatnot; hell, many interracial couples tend to find their counterpart speaking their native tongue attractive. It was simply that Lance didn't want Keith to have this knowledge of him. It would only make it so that the Korean student would have more power upon him.

Lance was good at hiding his attraction to Keith speaking his native tongue, and he was successful in keeping this little secret under the rug for the whole first year of their courtship. Not that it was hard in the first place, the black-haired man very seldom spoke Korean, both to Lance's pleasure and displeasure. However, as anyone would've guessed his small kink came to light eventually.

 

It was in Valentine's Day, on a night after some wine and some traditional Spanish meal cooked by none other than Lance himself, the two young men found themselves in a tight lip lock on Lance’s bed. Keith hovering over Lance, hips snug between Lance’s spread legs, accommodating his boyfriend. The air between the two was hot, unbearably so, and yet neither cared, it felt all to good at the same time. Keith's mouth, urgent and fiery against Lance's, uncommon for the black-haired male who usually went about their intimacy with slow precision, always aiming to tease and bring out as much pleasure to Lance as possible.  
His hands were rough and warm under the cubans shirt, exploring the familiar warm smooth skin of his lover; the wine had definitely altered Keith's state of mind. Not that Lance was complaining, it was nice to have this sort of change from time to time, if his moans and pants were anything to go by. His hands were buried into the jet-black hair, fisting it and wanting pulling Keith closer despite it being physically impossible. In an attempt to quench the burning need for something out of his boyfriend, Lance angled his hips upwards, rutting into the man on top of him. Keith's reaction was immediate; with a low groan, he met the fluid motion of his lover, pulling away from kiss swollen lips in favor of moving to the dark tan jawline, eager to taste Lance.

"Glad to see you're eager as always, huh?" Keith panted between open mouthed kisses to Lance’s jawline, working his way closer and closer to that slim neck. His voice hoarse from their current activity, though his tone was presently playful.

Another roll of Lance’s hips had both males letting out breathless moans, Keith's hands making quick work of pulling Lances shirt of out the way and onto the coffee table. Once his hands were free, he quickly moved down to grasp Lance's hips in a tight hold and built a slow yet rough grinding momentum between the two. Light pink lips met tan skin once again, this time nipping at the sweat glistened skin, however being mindful of marking. "Like you're one to..." a soft moan and hands slid down to grasp the hem of Keith's shirt pulling on it, wanting to touch the pale skin hidden behind it. "...to talk. Been feeling you poke-..."

In a swift fluid movement, Keith moved down lower, capturing an erect nipple into his mouth, successfully shutting his partner up and earning him a hissed out, "Mierda..." from Lance. If there was one thing Keith prided himself most with, it was his ability to play with Lance's body like an instrument. He knew every little dip and patch that would earn him the best reactions, and whenever there was a need, he'd have no problem in using said knowledge to his advantage.  
His mouth expertly toyed with the dark nipple, making Lance’s movements go jerky as his body was overridden with pleasure, loud moan unashamedly leaving that mouth. Dark hands began urging for the shirt to be removed, and with the prospect of getting to have skin on skin contact, the Korean student was happy to oblige. His gyrating hips coming to a stop as he pulled away from the flushed chest that heaved with every intake of breath. His hands pulled at the top of his shirt to take it off, an eager Lance sitting up wanting to help as best he could, anxious to finally get his hands on that pale skin. 

The article of clothing joined the other shirt, both men too uncaring right now to bother with where they ended up, and all too soon pale pink lips met dark pink ones. The sloppy sound of kisses filled the room once again. Boney tan hands moved up and wrapped around the pale torso, pulling him flush against Lance’s chest, and a buck of his hips was all Keith needed to restart the movement they had going before; however, this time rougher and faster than the last. 

Brows pulled down close in an expression of pure bliss. After a particularly hard thrust sent sparks running down his spin, Lance threw back his head and pulled away from Keith's kiss swollen lips in favor of letting out a drawn-out moan, fingers clenching onto a slightly toned back, causing blunt nails to bite into pale skin.

This new sensation of pleasurable pain, added with the delightful buzz from the wine only amplified the sensation causing the Koran student to whisper out, "젠장 .." and just like that, the secret Lance had been hiding for a whole year seemed suddenly so ridiculous to hide. He had absolutely no idea what Keith had uttered but it sounded hot, exotic; and with that simple whispered word he wanted more. He wanted more words spoken into his ear in that hot accent mixed in with his boyfriend husky voice. Dragging his nails up along the muscular back to rest atop strong shoulder blades. 

"More... speak more to me like that..." Lance asked breathless half lidded eyes peering hotly into dark grey ones belonging to his counterpart, "I love it when you speak in Korean..." Lance said in breathless honesty, ready to beg if need be, so long as Keith spoke more of that exotic and different language. 

This caused Keith to halt in his movements for a short moment; brain short circuiting as he struggled to understand this new information. Though he was quick to catching up to what was happening and already thinking of a use for this new weapon against Lance. His hands moved down to the hem of Lances pants and instead of going for the teasing route tonight he let himself oblige to Lances every request. He was too desperate to get a feel of his boyfriend anyway.

“누군가는 내가 모르는 꼬임을 가지고있는 것처럼 보입니다...." the black-haired male whispered hotly, close to Lances lips, yet keeping a small distance, enough that he could feel every exhale of Lances breath against his face. "우리가 그걸 약간 활용 하는게 어때?"

Lance had absolutely no idea what Keith was saying, but his reaction was as strong as he'd expected. His cock twitched against the restraint of his pants, begging for attention it had yet to receive other than the delicious friction of Keith rutting against him. A small moan escaped his lips of Keith's name, trying to urge him to carry on. Each harsh syllable that left Keith's mouth were incomprehensible words of dark promises, and he wanted it all.

Keith's hands began working on opening Lance’s jeans button, hands hurried and eager to grab hold of that heat he craved. It was after only a small bit of fumbling that his hand met the hard heat that belonged to his Cuban counterpart.  
"Already so hard when I haven't even touched you in your cock yet. What would people think if they saw what a slut you are, Lance?" More Korean spewed out of his mouth and his lovers’ reaction was something he wanted to play on repeat; if he'd known Lance had a weakness to his language he would’ve had a lot more fun with the tan man. The noise that Lance emitted was nothing short of porn worthy. It was raw and etched with pleasure, his eyes screwed shut and his head was thrown back against the arm rest of the couch, his deep red lips glistening with spit. It was a sight straight out of Keith's most raunchy dreams.

His hand began a slow steady rhythm hand moving up along Lances exposed cock. Tonight was definitely a special night, and Keith was going to take advantage of his new weapon.

It took another 3 rounds to spend both college kids that night, and Lance would easily name that as their best night as of so far. The following morning he'd woken up sore all over, marks all over his body, and Keith's as well. His poor couch had needed to get stripped of the covers and taken to the dry cleaning for a more thorough washing. Silicone lube was definitely not cotton’s best friend.

The next time Keith ended up speaking Korean with Lance in a more private situation was well over 7 months later. Lance had been convinced that Keith may have forgotten, the headache the shorter male carried the following day only serving to have convinced Lance that Valentine’s night had been a complete black out on Keith's memory. However, it happened again, and it came to show Lance that Keith hadn't forgotten, nor would he ever forget it.

They had an argument. It was petty and ridiculous, but then again, what argument between the two wasn't? The two had decided that it would be ok to have Lance move in to Keith's apartment that wasn't too far from campus. The Cuban student appreciated the extra money he'd get to save now that he didn't have to pay for his dorm. It was cheaper to stay with Keith and split the bills. Everything seemed sugar coated for a while, and both were happy with the change in status for their relationship. That was however, until it came to bringing in Lances stuff into the apartment. Keith was ok with letting most of Lance’s things join his own, the one bare wall behind his couch had now gained a poster of the Milky Way, the counter in his kitchen just next to his sink now carried a medium size Hawaiian figurine that had a bowl at her feet used to put their nonexistent fruit. He'd let Lance put his ridiculous bright orange quilt on his bed, given Lance had told him how important it was; it was one of the last things he'd gotten from his grandmother before she passed. It was a sentimental item and Keith respected why Lance was so attached to it, however he wasn't going to lie, that color was seizure inducing to any poor eyes that lay upon it. 

All in all, he was ok with all the new items that made their way to his small apartment. Except, Keith did put his foot down to the brunette when he came in with a cardboard figurine of Beyoncé. He was not going to let that stay in his bedroom as Lance had insisted was the only logical room to place her, stating she was a queen and deserved better than to stay in the living room and kitchen. Keith was not having any of it. He was ok with the ridiculous posters on his walls, based on ridiculous sci-fi movies, he was actually happy to see parts of Lance’s personality blend into bits of his, but Beyoncé cardboard figurine in his room? That was a straight no; he was not going to feel comfortable sleeping, much less having sex or changing with the perpetual Beyoncé smile looking at him. This urged a small argument at first, but in the end Keith conceded, not happy at all. As mentioned before, it was all for a petty reason.

A couple of weeks passed by with Queen Bey peering at Keith every night, every morning when he got dressed. He wanted that damned thing out of here, no ill will towards the singer herself, but he had no liking to feeling watched. And tensions between both males went haywire once Lance tried to initiate some intimate moment, but in his aggravated state, his eyes kept drifting to behind Lance, to that smiling face baring her perfect white teeth. He couldn't get into it, and with a frustrated sigh Keith pushed Lance away.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry but she," Keith pointed at the figurine with an accusing finger, "needs to get out if this is happening." The black-haired student said, voice annoyed and eyes serious as he sat up, consequently forcing Lance to move back. 

The Cuban frowned and his gaze followed the pale finger with curiosity. When dark blue eyes landed on the Beyoncé figurine, his face fell to an incredulous look. "Are you serious? Because of a piece of cardboard?" Lance looked back at Keith with a raised brow. "Come on amor, don't play me like this because of an inanimate object." Lance said, humor creeping into his voice, unbelieving the ridiculousness of the situation; but Keith, however, was dead serious and having Lance brush his uncomfortableness off only made the frustration turn to annoyance.

"I'm dead serious, Lance. I can't even get dressed in my room anymore ‘cause fucking Beyoncé is always watching with that fucking cheesy ass smile. I want her out." Oh, how he sounded ridiculous, getting upset because of printed on cardboard, but he meant it.

"Excuse you, she has a first class winning smile, and she's not leaving so long as I'm in this house, it's as much yours as it is mine now." Lance said with a frown, sitting back entirely and away from his lover. Annoyance was bright in his eyes as he stared down at the hard-headed student.  
"If you understand that, then you should understand that just as you have the right to feel comfortable in here, so should I." Keith groaned with a roll of his eyes, his hard grey eyes glaring at Lance, urging him to act now in getting rid of the figurine. To his annoyance however, Lance sat unmoving and after a good few minutes of tense silence the Cuban clicked his tongue and moved back to his side of the bed, laying down and covering himself. 

"She's not going anywhere." Was all he said to silence the discussion, and with that, Keith was left to stare with a deep frown at where Lance had once been, Beyoncé now on clear view to him. "Fucking hell." He groaned loudly and lay back down, back turned to Lance. This was not going to end there.

It was another two weeks before anything else happened. The young adults’ dry spell had carried on; both too proud to concede to the others request. The atmosphere in the apartment was heavy with irrational irritation. Keith carried on his new way of lifestyle which consisted of getting changed in the bathroom to avoid the always happy stare. It worked alright, sure a bit inconvenient but otherwise it wasn't too bad; that was at least until he forgot to bring in his clothes.

It was 6 in the morning and Keith needed to get to class at 8. Oh, how he regretted choosing mathematics 3, and his mind was barely functioning, not used to waking up at such an early hour. He thought nothing of it as he walked into his bathroom and quickly took his shower. It was only after the warmth of the water brought some activity to his mind, that he realized his mistake. The dark-haired student let out an annoyed sigh as he wrapped his towel around his hips, and as quietly as possible, so not to wake up his boyfriend, he crept up to their shared bedroom. With the limited light source, he was forced to fumble around trying to make his way through the mess on the floor that belonged to none other than the man he was currently fighting with. He was almost by his closet when he stepped on a shoe, causing the unsuspecting Korean student to stumble and let out a yelp in pain. His hands tried to find purchase in something, anything, to avoid having him fall. Thin hands landed on something thin and smooth, and his panic to keep upright he grabbed hold of it in hopes that it would save him from a fall that was not graceful in the least. Unfortunately for Keith the thin item was light, and flimsy and easily come down with him with a loud thump.

The lights came on and a worried looking Lance sat up looking towards where the sound had come from. There on the floor was his boyfriend, bare naked, the towel had come lose from the moving around and fall, and on top of him was the cardboard figurine of Beyoncé, her face mere inches from Keith's manhood. And just like that, the room erupted into laugher, Lance grabbing his sides as the sight was that of something straight out of a movie. "O-oh, dios mio! Que figura mas graciosa!" Lance howled in amusement the situation all too funny.

Keith however, was boiling. His blood was lava in his veins, both from embarrassment and anger; anger at his boyfriend, anger at himself for forgetting his clothes and most of all, anger at the fucking cardboard cutout of the popular singer. Pushing the now slightly crumpled cardboard away from him, he was quick with wrapping his towel around himself again, to salvage what little dignity he had left. "I've fucking had it. Fuck your weird attachment to this piece of shit. I do not have to deal with this bullshit." The sudden violent yell that erupted from Keith was enough to stop the Cuban laugh, as humored dark blue eyes looked at dark grey with confusion and slight concern. Outbursts weren't a norm for Keith.

Keith was quick to put on a pair of boxers and some pants, his flushed face still not going back to its usual pale complexion, given now embarrassment had fled him and all that was left was anger. Ridiculous irrational anger over a stupid cardboard cutout of Beyoncé who was none to blame for falling on him. With violent fast movements, he took hold of the flimsy, now bent cardboard and walked out of the room muttering under his breath to himself. 

Lance was clumsy in getting out of bed, heart hammering at the anger he'd just witnessed coming from his boyfriend. Something in the back of his mind told him he had gone too far with his insistence on having the board on their room, but his pride spoke louder, and he still refused to bow down to Keith's will. Irrationality was man’s worst enemy in these circumstances.  
By the time he managed to break free of the tangled sheets, the apartment door was left wide open and Keith was nowhere in sight. Vaguely, Lance could hear the rustling and clanging of the trash chute. He was stood still in shock at all that was happening in the span of a few minutes. Finally, the door to the trash chute shut audibly, probably enough so to wake the rest of the floor, and a moment later Keith appeared, expression angry. 

He eyed Lance for a moment, mind racing to yell at Lance for his stupid persistence in having the smiling cardboard in their room, but he opted against it after taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He shut the door behind him, the problem had been dealt with. His dark grey eyes met Lance’s stunning blues, and even if the problem was now in the trash, far away from his room, Keith couldn't help but still feel annoyed. He'd asked plenty times to kindly take her out of their room, but his boyfriend was more stubborn than a mule. No words were exchanged except for glares, and after a tense few minutes, Keith decided to break the silence.

"I’m going to class, and that piece of shit better not be in my room when I get back, otherwise this was just a small portion of what could've gone off." His voice was hard and stony, threat serious. And just like that, he walked past Lance towards their shared bedroom to finish getting ready.

That was the first move of a small ridiculous war between the two. A couple days more passed and the whole ordeal had gone over Keith's head. Lance hadn't come to apologize, instead now it was the tan man that held the constant scowl when around Keith. It was clear having Keith throw away his cardboard cutout of Beyoncé had been a personal attack. Their dry spell had now stretched for a whole month, and to make matters even more ridiculous, the Cuban had chosen to begin sleeping in the couch as a form of showing his discontentment. Keith wasn't fazed in the least, he knew his boyfriend, and knew he could be ridiculously bullheaded. So, the Korean decided to use his card, to end this futile childish feud once and for all. Plus, he would be lying if he said he wasn't beginning to feel antsy with sexual frustration.

It was just his luck he'd arrived from class to find his lover on the couch watching some trashy TV show, the brunette spared only a quick glance at Keith, consisting of the usual unhappy scowl and slight clicking of his tongue. Keith paid it no mind and dropped his bag by the door and put on his most subtle of smiles. 

"Always a pleasure of seeing you, too." Keith said, tone light and unlike its usual calm and collect self. "You're still going on about that whole me throwing away your prized Beyoncé cardboard?" Keith asked as he walked over to stand in front of Lance, watching as those blue eyes stayed glued to the TV that was playing some exaggerated telenovela that Lance loved keeping up with.

"Fuck off, I really don't want to talk to you yet. I genuinely liked that item ok?" Lance said tone curt, angry, cold; so different from its usual warm and rich tone. 

Keith's face fell for a moment before reminding himself that this was the only way to solve this stupid fight. One that really wasn't even a fight anymore, just an arm wrestle of will between the two. "Come Lance... I've already apologized. I told you I wasn't comfortable with having her watch me every day and every night." Keith said stepping closer trying to block the TV behind him to certify that Lance didn't shut him off and decide to break eye contact in favor of watching whatever was happening in the show.

"It was an object, Keith, nothing was watching you." Lance huffed angrily, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"My point exactly! It's just an object, it's not worth us arguing over." Keith tired eyes pleading though an edge of irritation began to shine through.

"I said I don't want to talk to you. I'm watching my show right now." Lance said after a few moments of silently glaring at Keith, his deep blue eyes turning to try and look behind Keith though all in vain. "Please, you're in the way." He grumbled and reached his hand out to try and push Keith out of his way.

Patience thinning, Keith let out a sigh and opted for a more direct approach. He grabbed hold of Lance’s wrist and pulled it away from his arm in favor of letting his hand slide into Lance’s hand and lace their fingers. "Stop being stubborn." Keith said, abandoning his soft voice, it wasn't getting him anywhere anyway.

The Korean student let himself place his knees on either side of Lance’s thighs and sat himself on the thin long legs, their joined hands resting between their bodies. For a while they just let themselves sit like that, Lance’s wide confused eyes looking at Keith with a mixture of interest and want.

The moment, however, was short lived when Keith decided to squeeze Lances hand lightly, trying to pull the other more into the sweet moment, but instead all it did was pull Lance back into reality and reminded him he was supposed to be upset at Keith. He pulled his hand away from Keith's grip and began trying to get Keith out of his lap, though the latter didn't budge.

"Keith, I mean it, get off. I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now." He said voice tight and so obviously strained, he sounded annoyed, but to the professional ear like Keith, who knew all of Lances little quirks and signs, it was all a farce. He was trying very hard to make his anger believable right now. He wasn't deterred, Keith wrapped his arms around Lances neck and leaned forward, letting their chests touch and his lips came to level with Lances ear. "제발 화 내지 마세요.." He whispered breathlessly, warm breath hitting Lances neck and cheek.

Lances reaction was just as strong as the first time, his cheeks flushed a deep crimson, his arms stopped their pushing and now simply held on weakly to Keith's sides. This was the moment Lance realized that Keith hadn't forgotten a single detail on the Valentine night, to his horror and his most wicked of satisfaction.

Keith smirked to himself. Oh, this was definitely the best thing he'd found out about Lance so far; his weakness to him speaking in Korean had to be the most entertaining thing to happen so far. "What's wrong? Lost all your fight already, 연인?" Keith purposely let each syllable slide off his tongue, slow and leisurely. Keith was playing dirty, using Lance's weakness against him like this, but he was very much tired of this spiel between them

The shiver that ran down Lance’s body was impossible to miss, his hands now clutched at Keith's shirt tightly. His eyes had decided to slip shut, as if it would save what little dignity he had left. "You fucking... asshole..." Lance growled, "you're playing dirty." He said as his hands moved to grab hold of those slim hips that belonged to his boyfriend, he was fighting a losing war.

"Can you fault me? I just want things to go back to normal. I'm tired of all this fighting." Keith whispered, and deposited a slow kiss to the underside of Lance’s ear, earning him goosebumps on the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. "It's been two days since we've shared a bed... A whole month since we've fucked... My hand can only satisfy so much." Keith spoke against the warm tan skin, his left hand began making its way into Lances hair, stroking the chocolate brown short brown hair.

The groan that left Lance was all Keith needed to hear to know he'd won, the hands that held his hips, began massaging lightly, thin thumbs rubbing circles into the dents of Keith's hips. "I really mean it when I call you a 'safado de mierda'." Lance groaned and leaned his head onto Keith's shoulder, lips kissing at the pale skin left to his mercy. "And let's not forget it's been a month because someone refused to have sex cause of a piece of paper." Lance countered, still not letting the matter be swept completely under the rug.

With a huff, Keith pulled back with a small frown. "Just drop the whole Beyoncé thing please? The topic is seriously mood killing alright?" The dark-haired male said, annoyed, his brow furrowed and lip drawn down. "I told you that stupid fucking smile was leaving me uncomfortable, alright?" He said with a tired sigh, a headache coming along as the Deja vu of many arguments similar to this happened. "I am sorry how things ended up, and I let my anger get to me, but you're just as much at fault, at least admit that."

"Yes I know, you're still an asshole for how you dealt with things and with how you're getting me to forgive you." Lance said with a frown of his own, however the gentle massaging of his thumbs never ceased.

"Yeah yeah, quit your whining." Keith said before leaning forward entirely and kissing Lance, lips sweet and pleading to get kissed back, to finally out this whole argument behind them. It took a bit of insisting on Keith’s part, but to his delight Lance kissed back, fervently and urging; a whole months of sexual desire seeping through loud and clear.


End file.
